


On Principle

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: It was too early for Rodney to be awake, not for anything short of the kind of emergency that would have gotten John dragged out of bed, too.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: How About Forever [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/77062
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	On Principle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late birthday present for LJ user "selenic76"

John woke to an empty bed, and frowned.

It was still dark outside, too early for his run with Ronon and certainly too early for Rodney to be awake, not for anything short of the kind of emergency that would have gotten him dragged out of bed, too.

Unless…

John slid out of bed, listening hard. He could hear Rodney’s voice, lower than it usually was when he was ranting about his scientists. Grinning, he followed the sound to the kitchen doorway.

Rodney was leaning against the kitchen counter, eight-month-old Zoe in one arm, holding her bottle with the other, continuing to talk until he looked up and noticed John.

“Hey,” he said, his voice still soft. “We were trying to let you sleep.”

“My bed was empty,” said John, crossing the kitchen to join them.

“I can do this just as well as you can now, since you’re not a girl anymore. I need to get started on being Zoe’s favorite, now that you can’t bribe her with the good stuff, right from the source.”

“You listened to Carson’s lectures, breastfeeding gives babies extra enzymes and antibodies and stuff,” he said. “She was always just as happy to get a bottle from you. And how do you know mine was _the good stuff_?”

“I, uh,” Rodney hedged. “I accidentally put some in my coffee once. You just left it in the fridge!”

John laughed and dropped his head onto Rodney’s shoulder. “Marry me?”

“I should refuse, on principle,” Rodney grumbled.

“You could,” said John, settling more comfortably against him. “But if you do that, the wedding we’ve got planned in a few hours is gonna be kind of awkward.”

Rodney tried to hold onto his scowl, and failed. “I would marry you right this second, if I didn’t think Teyla and Jeannie would kill us for wasting all their hard work.”

“They did plan us an awesome party,” said John. “And I got my dress uniform all pressed and ready…”

“Oh,” Rodney breathed.

John laughed and kissed him. “Marry me, Rodney.”

“Okay,” he said, and Zoe burbled in agreement.

THE END


End file.
